NoteLetteremail ness
by Juliet Rosaline Parker
Summary: Rating may vary, This is a thing me an my sister are writing together. This is just notes two sisters write back an forth! its cute and funny! hope you enjoy! (inspired by the Georgia diaries and Princess diaries and the year my life went down the loo)


To: Shaylee Ana

From: Juliet

Well, im bord, so i shall write you a note e-mail letter thing. You know how when i got home from school the other day wearing Felipe's sweatshirt? and then you and Mum sniffed it asking if it smelt like boy? well i told him bout it. it was quite funny, he then continued to talk about when hillary sprayed jasons cologn on Felipe an Andre and hugged them, he was quite creeped out. it was GREAT! i laughed so hard, and Felipe was under the impression that he smelled bad, cuz i told him he smelled like boy, which apparently is a new concept to him. He didnt understand what it meant, it was great. I love it when you have to explain stuff to those two, like when i had to explain about the whole 'making sure we are all on the same page here' thing to him. and Andre has NEVER heard of Gumby!! oh my gosh, me Gabe and Anna were like WTF mate?!?!?! it was funny. so like ya, whats new with you?

Later Dayz,  
Juliet

To: Juliet

From: Shaylee

Ah, poor little Brazilian boys. It must suck leaving a big house to go to a tiny appartment in a foriegn country. The sweater definitly smelt like essence of boy. Thank goodness this essence is not bad...however it tends to be masked by bad things like dirt and sweat. Gumby? How can you not know of Gumby? He's meant to terrorize every child with his freaky orange horse-thing. 

New with me? Not much. I think moving here was quite alright. Being the only girl without an accent has it's advantages. Have you met Erik? That is my idea of an all-american boy. Anyways, we were in English and we had to read lines from Hamlet. I was Ophelia and he was Hamlet, and we definitley had a moment. But yeah, they all asked me about Stratford and were like, "Omigosh, you've seen where he lived?" And were practically fangirly about it. I think I said something like..."Yup, lovely pile of bricks it is." And Erik BEAMED at me. He grinned and I swear his cheeks were glowing. Twas great. 

So what's the deal with you and Felipe? I heard he was snogging with Aiyisha. He's moving in on your girl, you gonna take that?

Love Always, 

Shaylee A. Lee

To: Shaylee

From Juliet

WELL!!! First off, is Erik the bloke who was following you around school? Because if so, quite nice, quite nice! and as for Felipe moving in on my woman (*giggles* i think that is quite funny, i love how we pretend to be leso and no one thinks twice) not happaning anytime soon! He was actualy snogging with Sabra on the stage yesterday! it was great! she was Juliet and he Romeo, he was dead, she was about to kill herself. I laughed like there was no tomorow, right after Ana squeeled. Felipe didnt see it comeing. It wasnt suposed to happen! he had his eyes closed and after was all "were those her lips????" it was GREAT!! And i hope you find luck with Erik, im sooooo jelouse!! urghle! 

Later Dayz,  
Juliet

To Juliet

From Shaylee

Ah! Why weren't you Juliet? It would have made things simpler. 

Erik was not following me. He was helping me navigate the campus. He was very sweet about it. 

Speaking of following....was that the Brazilian boy that is not Felipe that Sierah was following? Well, not literally, but she's definitly lusting after that boy. Any details on that? 

By the way! There's only, what? 3 months until graduation! (It's rather crap that I have to graduate here....so bizarre I tell you)

Love Always, 

Shaylee A. Parker

To: Shaylee

From: Juliet

Ay me! what do you mean it would make things simpler? the name thing? or the kissing thing??? would not have done it... ok if i got payed a tenner for it sure i would have, but you know how that goes. And why did you need someone to show you the campus? There are only five buildings Shay. Seriously, that was a lame excuse. OH and you are speaking of one Andre, and yes she quite lusts after him. He flirts with that gross one though, you know the Laseanica (is that how you spell it?) girl, who doesnt brush her teeth, or shower. I dont think he knows this, do you think we should inform him? I think we should, improve Sierah's chances with him, i think they would be quite cute together, no?

Later Dayz,  
Juliet

To Juliet 

From Shaylee

Course the name thing. And would you want it to be ten pounds (eff this keyboard for not haing the pound symbol!!) or $10? I personally would settle for fifty cents, that boy is cute. Not as cute as Erik though, even if Felipe was old enough. 

I don't think we should tell Andre about Lasienga. Or however you spell it. I heard he didn't like her cause she didn't talk. I read in someones journal that was why she broke up with Paul. That was just sad. But yeah. Andre seems a little too cleanly for that relationship to work out. Anyways, I'm off to bed. I have school in the morning and that midget sister of ours has school 15 minutes before me. What kind of cruel idea was that? I have to be there 15 minutes early. I have science first though, so hopefully Mr. Wick can help me with my crap project. He's so funny. 

Gnite,

Shaylee A. Parker

To: Shaylee

From: Juliet

Ay me! i hope he doesnt! and i would prefer ten dollars, im still getting used to the whole tenner not being ten thing here... and yes he is too clingy. oh well. and yes i love Mr Wicky, espeicialy when we call him Mr. Smiles and he gives us a fist! or when he thinks hes the hulk about to bust out! thats the greatest! ah well, i must sleep as well, i have to go with you, stupid math, and yes stupid sisters!! anywho. Nighty Night.

Later Dayz,  
            Juliet


End file.
